LETS PAINT THE WALL
by wisegirl9876
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are going to paint a room in their new house.But what will happen when the gods butt in to help?will they cause trouble ? A Lot!


**Let's paint the wall!**

"Okay, Percy you coming? Annabeth said putting down a can of grey paint in the room about to be painted.

"Yeah! Right heeereee!" Percy called coming up the stairs balancing a can of green paint and brushes.

Annabeth put her hands on her hips and stared around the room

"It sure looks like it could use a grey wall" she mused

"Hey. Now don't forget we haven't decided on the colour yet."Percy said standing by her "I still think sea green would make it look lively."

"Percy! We already went through this. Grey is-"

Suddenly a green light appeared in the room blinding the demigods.

"I agree with Percy" said the bearded man who smelled of the ocean

"Dad?" Percy's mouth fell open.

"Close your mouth son. You look like a strangled fish!"

"Lord Poseidon-" Annabeth started

Poseidon cut her off saying "my dear, I came here to tell you that sea green is the best colour to paint this room."

"Really?" Said Athena flashing in "grey will suit this room the best in my opinion. It's definitely better than _green_!"

Poseidon scowled "now look here Athena. You don't know what-"

"I'm the goddess of wisdom. I know exactly what I say" Athena snapped "and I say grey is to be painted here"

"You're both wrong" said another god flashing in to the already crowded room "if there's a colour to be painted here that's yellow-swift and bright"

"It's the colour for cowardiance Hermes" Athena said "surely you knew that!"

"Well excuse me but we aren't smarty pants like you" Ares growled jumping in through the window Aphrodite close behind "all of you are stupid. Green? Oh please, grey boring and yellow is weak! Red, no blood red is the king of the colours. you should paint that!"

"This might most likely be the children's room. You can't paint it red. It's too violent" Athena pointed out.

"He might become a terrorist for all you know" Ares growled

Aphrodite huffed impatiently "none of you have any colour sense. If the child should stay here she would want a pink room with pictures of shoes and hats"

"How do you know it would be a girl?"Hermes inquired "it can be a boy"

"Boys enjoy shopping too" Aphrodite retorted "so let's all calm down and paint the room pink!"

"Over my dead body" Artemis stood before Aphrodite "this room has to be painted silver!"

"Green, grey, yellow, red, pink and silver nah nah" Apollo had emerged from the sunlight falling in through the window "how can you even say that when you have the totally awesome orange?"

"Green "Poseidon said

"Grey "said Athena

"Yellow "demanded Hermes

"Red "growled Ares

"Pink" squealed Aphrodite

"Silver" threatened Artemis

"Orange" cried Apollo

"Shut up!"

"What colour is that?"Apollo asked

"It's not a colour" Athena hissed "who said that?"

"I did" came a voice from above

Zeus was floating near the ceiling

"All of you!"he exclaimed "how can you call yourselves gods?"

"Drama queen!" Apollo snickered

"Brother what do you want?"Poseidon asked tired

"What do I want? I came here to suggest a colour of course-royal purple!"

"We were not asking you!"

"I still think my colour should be painted here"

The gods all glared at each other like in the cowboy movies- waiting for the silent signal to draw their guns and start shooting.

Paint cans and brushes appeared in their hands at the same time and they all ran to the walls to get some space to paint.

"Artemis you're on my side" Apollo complained and accidently splashed a bolt of orange paint onto the ceiling.

Ares sang some song that had the word die in almost all the chorus while transforming his section of the wall red.

Aphrodite was squealing for no reason-from painting a heart till when she did a little dance to show her happiness and turned Artemis's eyebrow bright pink which the goddess didn't take kindly.

At last all the gods finished and started their epic glaring competition.

"Admit it my wall is better" Apollo smirked evilly

"In your dreams, Apollo. Anyone can see my space is the best"

They went on squabbling while Percy and Annabeth stared at each other like _how did we get into this? _

Athena yelled in frustration and yelled she couldn't stand being in a room full of idiots and disappeared in flash.

One by one each god and goddess left giving excuses like "I've got boys to shoot" or "I have to reapply my makeup."

When the last god left the couple stared around the room.

One part of the wall was sea green with sea shells and a rather bad painting of a mermaid. Another one was yellow with flying Reeboks and small snakes. the next part was blood red with pictures of guns and tanks and people dying. One was light grey with an artistic painting of owls with glasses and books.

The opposite wall-royal purple with lightning streaking across a dark sky and frying a mortal, bright orange that was impossible to look at with Reybans in the centre, silver with animals and a boy with an arrow on his forehead and bright pink with dopey hearts and other girly stuff.

Percy felt he would rather get hit by a silver arrow than describe the pink wall.

"Well this is certainly different from what we planned" Annabeth said.

"Yeah" Percy agreed "let's just repaint it white"

ooooooooooooooline breakooooooooooooooooooo

**This is my first one shot. Sorry if you didn't like it! Feel free to review.**


End file.
